The Kiss
by beaglelover719
Summary: Storytime during a family road trip, JJ and Hotch share the story of how/what brought them together. *Future fic. One-shot. JJ/Hotch established couple.


**A/N – Disclaimer. I do not own Criminal Minds. Bummer. This story came to me from the Shoop Shoop song – if you want to know if he loves you so it's in his kiss. This is also where the idea from 'What's In a Name' came from. **

"How did you know that Daddy loved you mommy?" The question had her older brothers groaning, they were on a road trip to PA to see their Grandma Jareau for the weekend and two hours into the trip Abby was already bored.

"We should have asked Uncle Spence to come with us he's about the only person I know that talks as much as Abby." Henry grumbled. "He could have either entertained her or put her to sleep."

"Henry." His mother's tone held a note of warning. However, at eleven years old he wasn't mature enough to recognize it, either that or he was too young to care.

"What? You know it's true." He argued. "I don't want to hear the kissing story again. It's gross, who wants to hear about you and dad kissing? It's bad enough we have to see it all the time. It's not normal."

"It does get a little nauseating." His older brother Jack agreed.

Glaring at her older brothers Abby disagreed. "It's my favorite story. It's just like Princess Aurora and Prince Philip, except mommy wasn't asleep."

"And dad didn't fight any fire breathing dragons." Henry quipped.

"You just don't remember my old boss, buddy. I'm pretty sure she could breathe fire." Hotch responded, grinning over at his wife.

"But daddy did save mommy." Abby argued, not caring that her daddy didn't actually slay any dragons.

"Yes I did honey." Hotch's eyes met his daughter's in the rearview mirror. "My kiss saved mommy."

"Gross, here we go again and my Ipod is dead."

**Spring 2013**

The BAU were closing in on a suspect who had kidnapped and murdered seven young women. They had been able to ascertain that he was trolling the local outlet malls and removing his victims from there.

With the analysis they had obtained they determined the most likely location for the next abduction and were onsite. They had paired off and tried to blend into the mall under the heightened surveillance.

On the day that would go down in Hotchner family history JJ and Hotch were paired together. The suspect had been spotted but unfortunately he already had his next victim and was clever enough to have her unwittingly providing him coverage.

"I've got him Hotch, but I can't get a clear shot, especially with these crowds." Morgan reported, providing logistics so hopefully JJ and Hotch would be able to position themselves to intercept the unsub.

Reid and Rossi were also in action at the mall while Garcia was running communications from Quantico. As of yet they were unable to determine what the suspect was using as leverage for cooperation from the victim.

"Are you seeing anything yet, Garcia?" Hotch questioned wondering if satellite footage could provide them better detail on the suspect or hostage.

"No sir." Garcia continued to run facial recognition hoping to find the victim's name, knowing with that bit of knowledge they could approach and hopefully catch the suspect off guard. "Jensen appears to be nervous, he is sweating profusely."

"No doubt he knows that we're on to him." Rossi commented. The case had garnered nationwide coverage.

"He appears scanning the crowd, sir." Garcia advised, monitoring the suspect closely.

"We need to do something to clear this crowd." Reid mumbled. It was Spring Break, the weather was nice and there were a lot of people out taking advantage of it.

"He's coming your way, Hotch. What is he looking at?" Morgan moved his sight and locked on JJ, her earwig faintly noticeable. He glanced back at the suspect uncertainly. "Fuck, I think he's made JJ, her piece is showing. You need to distract him. Do you copy?"

Hotch looked down the path and spotted the suspect advancing towards JJ then he did the only thing he could think of. "Hey, there you are sweetheart!" He smiled, crossing directly in front of the suspect and pulled JJ into his arms. His hand swept into her hair and palmed the earwig while his mouth swept down on hers.

It happened so quick that JJ hadn't been expecting it but nevertheless she didn't question it and fully responded. Quite enthusiastically.

The suspect who truly had been captivated by the pretty blonde hesitated briefly then continued to move through the plaza and out to the parking facility where he was quickly, uneventfully, subdued. The BAU did the usual hand off to the local LEOs and proceeded to return to Quantico. The case itself ended very anticlimactically while the turmoil with the group was reaching an all-time high.

The lead SUV was uncommonly quiet, both Hotch and JJ reliving the kiss and the affect it had on them. The back SUV however was a touch gleeful already conferenced in to home base. "Okay Mama, did you get that footage? Please make my day and say yes."

"Oh I got it alright." She replied fanning herself. "I have to admit I didn't think Boss Man had it in him. This is hot."

"Please tell me that you were covering it through the entire kiss, I want the besotted look at the end."

"I'm glad to see that you were focused on the case man." Morgan laughed.

"I knew you had him covered plus as soon as he hit the lot the locals swarmed, I was far more invested in what was going on back in the mall." Rossi defended. "How long was the kiss, Penny?

"Oh sir, our esteemed leader was very thorough. He obviously wanted to make sure my Gumdrop was safe." Garcia snickered. "I'm clocking this at one minute, thirty nine seconds. Including the part where JJ's hands move into Hotch's hair and he molds her body to his. A very swoon worthy move, I might add." Her critique making both Rossi and Morgan chuckle out loud.

Back in the lead car Hotch looked over at the quiet blonde. The ride was taking forever and he could no longer stand the silence. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It?" She squeaked, not quite managing to look at him. Especially after she plastered herself against him and kissed him like her life depended on it, which, ironically it seems it may have.

"So we're going to ignore it?" Hotch glanced over to find her fingertips resting against her mouth. That sweet little mouth of hers that he would never be able to look at and not want to kiss ever again.

"My position was compromised and your quick thinking removed me from the unsub's line of site and allowed for the arrest to go on without any complication."

"That's it?" His world turned on its axis and that was all she had to say?

"Um, thank you?" She replied questioningly, not sure what he was looking for.

"You know what, maybe not talking is better." Hotch bit out.

**Present day…**

"Why were you mad at mommy, daddy? Were your feelings hurt? Did you think mommy didn't like your kiss?"

Hotch looked back at the pair of big blue inquisitive eyes questioning him. "No, I was mad because I _knew _that she liked my kiss but she wouldn't admit it."

"You know, dad, maybe she was embarrassed because you kissed her while you were supposed to be working." Henry offered. "I know it can be embarrassing when you don't want to be kissed and someone kisses you." He looked pointedly at his mother. "Like when someone is dropping you off at school and your friends are all waiting for you."

"You know, Henry, your brother doesn't mind when I kiss him goodbye in the morning." JJ turned to smile at her sons.

Henry smirked. "Yes he does, he's just too nice to say anything."

Jack blushed, always worried about everyone's feelings he was quick to reassure his mother that he didn't mind when she kissed him. "No I don't, mom." He shrugged at his brother. "Besides, dad _had_ to kiss her. Mom's ear thingy was showing and Uncle Derek was worried that the bad guy saw it."

"Suck up." Henry commented under his breath before turning to his mom. "So why were you mad at dad when he practically saved your life by kissing you?"

JJ groaned, "Let's not inflate your father's head any more than necessary."

"No, I'm good. My kisses are magical and have the ability to save damsels in distress. How does that equal inflated head? It's a true story, Jay!"

His daughter giggled. "I told you. Daddy is a prince!" Abby looked at her mom, "there should be a movie about him."

"What if you would have had to kiss Uncle Dave or Uncle Reid?" Henry snorted. "That would be a good movie."

"Uh, yeah, no." Hotch remarked. "Neither of them are damsels. If I would have had to step in to rescue either of them I would have punched them, not kissed them."

Jack pondered that for a minute before asking, "So what I think you're saying is you kissed mom because you secretly wanted to kiss her and this was just your opening?"

"Hey any chance I get to kiss your mom I'm going to take it." Hotch grinned over at the blonde sitting beside him. "But," he was quick to stress, "I didn't have time to plan it, I acted on impulse. However if I'm being honest I had wanted to kiss your mom for a long time. So my feelings were a bit hurt when I believed your mom hadn't been as affected by it as I was."

"But you're a profiler, how come you couldn't tell she was?" In spite of his disgust at his parents constant affection Henry was curious.

"Well son, as I'm sure you'll find out way too soon for my liking, when it comes to girls all rational thinking goes out the window."

Jack noticed the confusion on his brothers' face and explained further, "Girls make you stupid."

"Oh."

JJ rolled her eyes. "Please, obviously I was affected by it." She smiled over at the man she had tumbled madly in love with. "We were both taken by surprise by the kiss and the feelings that it evoked."

"Oh, it evoked feelings alright." Hotch brought his wife's hand to his mouth and kissed it, enjoying the blush that climbed his wife's cheeks.

**Back at the BAU Spring 2013**

By the time they had arrived back at the office Hotch was in rare form. He retreated to his office silently fuming that his partner was claiming to be unaffected by the kiss they shared. Then he began to doubt himself, maybe it wasn't that great, maybe it was a fluke. Maybe she really was unaffected.

"Hey, you okay?" Rossi popped his head in the door.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hotch snarled, his pen making heavy indentations in the report he was finishing.

"You seem kind of upset." Rossi commented, frowning at the agent while Hotch studiously ignored him.

"I'm not." He bit out.

"Okay." Rossi raised his hands in mock surrender before dropping in to the chair in front of Hotch. "So, tell me, is JJ a good kisser?" He wagged his brows.

That got his attention as he snapped his head up and glared at his friend. "Don't be an ass, Dave. It was part of the op." If that was the party line she was taking he might as well get on board with it.

"I never get to do stuff like that." Dave complained.

"Would you have rather she get made?" Hotch queried.

"Of course not," he stared at his friend for a minute. "You enjoyed it though." He grinned as Hotch scowled at him. "I'm just in here to find out how long the two of you are going to dance around this."

Blowing out a calming breath Hotch remarked. "There's nothing to dance around. Morgan advised that JJ was made and I deployed a successful diversionary tactic."

"Oh it was successful alright. Penny has the footage." He hit a couple of buttons on his phone and Hotch's email indicator signaled that he had new mail.

Unable to stop himself he played the short video before turning to his old friend. Dropping all signs of indifference he looked up at Dave. "Listen, I don't want JJ to be embarrassed by this."

"Jesus, you are a chivalrous bastard." He'd been kind of stunned by the emotion that played on his friends face, it was evident that he had been shaken by the exchange. More than any of them had imagined.

It was Hotch's turn to hold up a hand. "Dave, I'm serious, you need to let it go."

"Okay, but I have to say this first, you both can pretend all you want that nothing happened, but it's pretty clear something did."

Hotch sighed heavily. "It doesn't matter what you or I think. JJ wants to forget it happened so that's what we're going to do."

"Well that's just…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Hotch interrupted with, "It's what JJ wants."

JJ meanwhile was getting an earful from Garcia.

"Are you nuts? Seriously Jayje, he attempted to talk to you about what happened and you blew him off?" Garcia studied her friend. "This could be the real deal."

"Right," JJ scoffed, "Or it could get us both fired."

"Uh! Fired, schmired! Did you see that kiss?"

"Um, Pen, I participated in it." She'd probably never forget it. Who knew that Aaron Hotchner could kiss like that?

Arms flailing in typical Penelope Garcia fashion she exclaimed. "I know! Jay what are you thinking? Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind."

Unable to help herself JJ giggled at her exuberant friend, "I cannot believe you're quoting 'The Princess Bride' to me." She shook her head, "oh wait, what am I saying, of course I believe it."

Feeling there was nothing else to be done Penelope hit a button on her beloved PC and the screens around her came to life. She watched as her friends smile changed becoming soft and dreamy. When a little sigh escaped her lips Pen leaned forward and whispered, "it left them all behind."

"What if it was just a fluke?" JJ asked, nervously biting her bottom lip, still staring at the image on the screens.

"There is only one way to find out, Peaches."

JJ shook her head, unable to believe what she had been thinking. "What am I saying, what am I even thinking? He's my boss, Pen."

"Do you want to know what I think?" Without waiting for her to reply, Garcia continued, "I think that you two already had this little mutual attraction going on. On top of that you have a friendship, share the same likes and dislikes and then bam! You have this amazing kiss that just blindsides you both. Now Hotch, he knows that life is fleeting and fickle based on his unfortunate past so he's willing to take that risk and maybe get the payoff that he so richly deserves."

"You don't know that," JJ argued.

"Yeah, I think I do. The man wanted to _discuss_ it. Men don't like to voluntarily talk about anything." Pen raised a brow. "You blew him off. Jay, I love you, so it's my job as your best friend to tell you you're an idiot. First, look at him, he's totally dreamy. Second, he's a great guy. Not to mention an awesome dad. He looks really good in both jeans and a suit. On top of all those attributes he's a hell of a kisser, too! Take a chance, Jay. Aaron Hotchner is worth the risk."

Knowing that everything Garcia said was true JJ finally spoke up on what was really concerning her. "Say I agree and decided to take that risk. What if it doesn't work out and I ruin a good friendship?"

"Oh Sweet Cheeks, what if it does work out and you gain so much more?"

**Present day…**

"So you liked dad, you were just scared?" Jack asked surprised that he was getting a version of the kiss story that he hadn't heard before and even more surprised to discover it was actually kind of interesting. Although, he would deny that fact if questioned.

"Duh, of course mommy liked daddy." Abby giggled at her big brother. "Didn't you mommy?"

"Oh Abby, I did like your daddy but Jack is right I was petrified. There was a lot of stuff that had to be taken into consideration."

"Did you not like the fact that dad had been married before and had me?" Jack questioned softly.

JJ shifted in her seat to see the young boy. "Absolutely not, I loved you before I knew I loved your dad. I was worried that we both had young sons and what getting involved and not having it work out would mean you and Henry." Her arm slid behind her seat and she squeezed her son's knee.

Reassured by his mom's answer he wanted to know. "So what finally convinced you to take a chance on dad?"

"Well, honestly it was the idea of not taking a chance was much scarier. I had your Aunt Penny and Uncle Dave harassing me. Aunt Penny was telling me that I was being stupid and Uncle Dave was trying to set your dad up."

"And that made your mom jeal-ous." Hotch drew out the word.

"I wasn't jealous, I was upset." JJ disputed, "The idea that you could go out with another woman after kissing me like you did seemed a touch disingenuous. Especially when you claimed to be so shaken by our kiss."

"I was shaken," Hotch countered diplomatically, "however, I had also been rejected and Dave thought it would help to surround myself with a bunch of…"

"You don't need to remind me what your idiot friend planned for you! I had to chase after you and find you surrounded by a bunch of young recruits." Jealous, JJ thought to herself, she probably had a green hue!

"I know. I was very flattered that you decide to come." He winked at her. "You're adorable when you're angry. And sweetheart, you were definitely jealous."

"What did you do mom?" Henry asked, enjoying the banter between the two of them.

"Would you like me to narrate this part honey? I can edit out all the foul language." Hotch asked cheekily.

"There was no foul language."

"You did call Dave a few choice words." He chuckled at the memory.

"He deserved it, the interfering wind bag. Talking you in to going out to a bar with a bunch of women from the class he was lecturing at." She blushed at his knowing grin. "Oh shut up."

**Quantico Virginia /Alexandria Virginia Spring 2013**

"So what do you say, Peaches?" Penelope plopped down in the seat to the right of JJ.

"I don't know, Pen, I'm actually kind of tired." In truth she wasn't so much tired as she was confused. The memory of the kiss kept playing in a constant loop in her mind and she was a little conflicted about how she should have responded. Still in a funk she looked up at the mention of Hotch's name.

"Can you believe Rossi managed to convince him to go?" Reid was asking.

"Are you kidding? Rossi's posse is going to be there. You'll have two of the most notorious members of the BAU surrounded by a group of fawning new recruits." Morgan chuckled. "Who knows, with enough liquid courage Hotch might get lucky tonight."

"What?" JJ needed to have that last statement repeated.

"Hey, I wasn't being degrading. I don't mean any disrespect to any of the ladies, Hotch deserves to let go, and I don't see the harm in a mutually satisfying hook up. Who knows maybe it could turn into something else." His grin this time was just a little too shit eating and she knew she'd been conned.

"Oh shut up. You had my attention when you said the words bar and posse. I've seen those women around Dave." JJ slammed her desk drawer shut and locked it. "Well," she yelled at the group that was just standing around grinning stupidly at her, "What are we waiting for?"

"What the hell is going on with all of this traffic?" JJ growled as they sat snarled on I-95. She was growing more impatient as the minutes ticked by. What if he did decide to just go off with one of Dave's little hanger-ons? It wasn't like she could blame him she didn't have any claim on him.

"Why don't you close your eyes and try to relax?" Garcia suggested.

JJ laughed at her friend's incredulous suggestion. "How can I relax? I basically told him that I wasn't interested in him and now he's in a bar with a bunch of stupid little twits that would probably love to get their hands on him." She snarled as an SVU merged in front of them, "and every idiot in Virginia is on the road right now."

Garcia, wide eyed, looked over at her friend. "Sweetie, I'm going to need you to take a couple of deep breaths and calm down. We'll be there before you know it."

"Yeah, and when I get there I'm going to kill Dave Rossi, what the hell was he thinking throwing Hotch to a group of hungry whores?" She slapped her hand over her mouth. What in the world was wrong with her? She wasn't possessive or jealous at least she'd never been so before.

"Oh cutie, you know Hotch, he's probably having a miserable time. He doesn't like all of that attention."

However, thirty long minutes later they finally arrived at the bar to find their coworkers, including Reid and Morgan who managed to beat them there, surrounded by a bevy of woman. Sitting in the middle was a very flirtatious, very animated Aaron Hotchner apparently enjoying the attention very much. JJ swung around dejectedly to Pen. "Let's just go," she murmured, "they haven't seen us…"

"There they are I told you they were right behind us." Morgan's voice boomed across the bar.

"Why do we work with assholes?" JJ mumbled as they made their way to the team.

"Ladies," Rossi beamed as they joined the table, "we are drinking to the successful conclusion of yet another case." Then looking directly at JJ he added, "I was telling the girls here all about Hotch's heroics today."

JJ cringed as a pretty young brunette turned to her and giggled. "You are so lucky. I wouldn't mind being rescued like that. I bet Hotch is a good kisser. He just looks like he would be." Smiling tightly JJ vowed to herself that her revenge against David Rossi would be brutal.

However, before she could articulate a reply Hotch spoke up. "You know, it wasn't anything I just removed JJ from the unsub's line of site and allowed for the arrest to go on without any complication. It was just another routine mission for the BAU. Now, who needs a drink?" After a chorus of replies he quickly moved away.

He threw her comments back in her face then completely dismissed her. JJ's eyes narrowed as he strode up to the bar; taking a deep breath she was quick to follow.

He smiled down at her as she squeezed in beside him. "Hey, JJ. I'm glad you could make it tonight." He turned and gave the bartender his order. "I can grab you a drink, you can go and sit down if you'd like." He informed her politely.

"Oh, I'm sure you have your hands full. I can take care of myself." She looked pointedly back to the table where several curious sets of eyes were watching them. "Are you sure all of them are legal to drink?" She remarked snidely.

His head snapped back to her, surprised by the acid tone in her voice. "Dave does like them surprisingly young. But I'm sure they're all of legal age."

"What about you, Hotch? You seem to have a fan group yourself." A fact that she had not failed to notice and was definitely not pleased with.

"Oh, they're just excited to hear some of the stories from an old-timer." He leaned nonchalantly against the bar.

"Ha!" She barked, "They do not see an old-timer when they look at you. You could walk out of this bar with anyone of them. In fact, they are all probably hoping for it." Her expression clearly showed how distasteful she found the idea.

"And for some reason that bothers you?" He questioned, steading her as the patron behind her knocked into her shifting her even closer to him in the already tight setting.

"Yes it bothers me!" She glared at the smile that blossomed on his face from her admission. "You know it bothers me."

Not acknowledging her statement he questioned her. "Why, JJ? Why would it bother you if I left with one of the women at the table? We've already concluded that they are all of legal age. I am a single man." No longer blasé he tensed for her reply.

She stared at him for a minute before growling, "screw it," and then she was kissing him for all she was worth.

"You know, you are sending me seriously mixed signals." Hotch commented as he rested his forehead against hers when the need for air separated them.

"I'm not sure there is any way possible you could misinterpret that. If there is I must have done something wrong."

"I'm pretty thick maybe we should try it again." He whispered as his mouth claimed hers once more.

**Present day…**

"And then you got married and had me and lived happily ever after." Abby sighed dramatically, "just like a fairy tale."

"It sure did work out well, didn't it?" Hotch grinned, "Now, aren't you glad Dave invited his class to drinks?" Hotch asked his wife.

Henry just shook his head. "Wait, so mom kissed you in a crowded bar?"

"Yep, she sure did." Hotch grinned widely. "But it was okay because I kissed her back."

"I was provoked, all those young girls making googly eyes at him. In a way it was like the operation earlier in the day. I just had to do something to divert their attention." JJ justified.

"Because you were worried that one of them was going to attack dad?" Jack asked amused. "Was he in imminent danger?"

"He was if he was thinking about taking any of them up on what they were offering." JJ mumbled under her breath.

Unfortunately not low enough as Henry was quick to ask what they were offering.

"One day when you're older maybe you'll get the unedited version of this story." JJ stated. "However, right now you're getting the PG version. There were a bunch of young women batting their eyes and flirting with your dad so I needed to let them know it wasn't going to happen and they needed to back off."

"So you were jealous?" Henry stated.

JJ hung her head. "Why must you guys always stick together?" She glared over at her husband who was grinning like a fool. "Fine, yes, I was jealous." She admitted. "What would you have done if I hadn't shown up at the bar?"

"I told myself before I even left the office if you didn't show up then you weren't interested. Why did you think I was smiling when you walked in the bar?"

"Oh, I don't know, the dozen women surrounding you, hanging on your every word?" She replied sarcastically.

"Penelope shot me a text before you left the office." He winked, "I knew you were on your way."

"I'm never going to be so stupid over a girl." Henry scoffed.

Hotch just shook his head. "We all say that bud but when you kiss the right girl everything changes."

"Gross."

JJ laughed. "Oh Henry, kisses aren't gross. They are wonderful expressions of love. That is why I kiss all of you every opportunity I get. If your dad wouldn't have kissed me, we wouldn't be here today. But he did, and we got married and became a family. Kisses are very important, you should always treasure them."

"Great, you know she's going to slobber all over us when we stop the car."

Abby giggled. "I love kisses." She leaned over and kissed her brother. "Now tell me the story of how we got Sethie." She smiled down at her sixteen month old brother who had just woken from his nap.

Hotch glanced over at his wife, "ironically Princess that story started with one of your dad's magical kisses too."

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! **For all of you wonderful people that leave me feedback – THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart. It is sincerely appreciated. :)**


End file.
